The Butterfly of BTS: Part II
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


"Well, Maghe is small, so he won't stand out as much as J Hope. How about Maghe sits on top of jhope's shoulder's and makes the antennae with his arms." The others nodded while i was confused and flustered from being called 'small,' "I don't know I can try.." I said not wanting to show my frustration. We did the dance to the song and at the end did as he said. It turned out better than we thought although J Hope almost threw me off of his shoulders. Luckily Jimin was behind me and helped me balance, "Jeez, be more careful Hoseok!" J Hope frowned and let me down and bantered back, "It's not my fault he is so light! I was not expecting it!" J Hope ran out of the room angered by Jimin. Jimin seemed to not want anything more with the situation, but I had to do something, "... Are you going to get him?" He looked over to me scouling, "It serves him right for messing up like that; he could have injured you, yet you seem unphased." "Well, he could have but he did not because you were there backing him up. He needs you know too..." His eyebrows furrowed with a bit of sorrow as he walked through the door to get him back.  
J Hope came in and we all practiced a bit longer. Soon it was 21:00, which we had to get on the tour bus and leave for the concert. I felt so sick and nervous, but I had to do this. "So? scared about your first concert?!" said Jungkook with a cocky smile that was playful. "Just a little but I'll get over it." He laughed a bit and gently pushed my arm, "I do not think you ever get used to it after the first.." I widened my eyes to see the joy he had. He really cared for all of his fans... "I agree with Kookie," said the quiet Suga in the middle seat, "I do not think any of us ever got used to the feeling." Everybody seemed to agree, "But again do not worry, You were really good in the practice room; I am sure you'll be even better at the concert," said Jin who seemed to be excited about another concert with a new member.  
We arrived at the venue and immediately began getting ready. I secretly went to a different room with a pair of dressers; they helped me put on a binder and men's corset. It was still loose enough for me to move around in they, then put me in breifs and a loose white shirt. I walked out and other dressers dressed me along with the guys. "Maghe? Are you shy?!" said J Hope rather loudly, "Well.. I just thought.." V then spoke out next, "I remember when we used to be like that around each other!" Everyone began laughing, "Well except for Suga..." said Jimin who looked at him smiling then laughing. "Well? what better way to get used to me?" He laughed with him. I was confused but also did not want to know what happened either. The dressers dressed me in red leggings, addidas shoes that were black and white, the dressers looked at me and shook their heads then they blocked the guy view from me and put me in a white botton down shirt that was also baggy. They then divided again and took another look; they took me over to the haircutting station and cut my hair into a thick undercut. They put a red hat backward on my head, styling the bangs a bit upwards. They take another look nod and some girls come in to do our makeup.  
"You look good," said J Hope, "Almost better than us our first concert." He smiled brightly. "Well thank you, you look good too." I said and walked with them up to the stage; I was behind the lot of them as the music started playing and we followed the choreography perfectly. I did not think of it before, but now i remember that i have to make up something to say for my part. As I danced I kept thinking, then looked around; I knew it. I knew know what I was going to say. Now I could not wait for my part.  
After a few songs we stopped to talk about their progress in the album Wings. Then Jin looked over to me when he had the mic, "I am sure you all know now about our newest member..?" The crowd yells a bit as I get nervous. "Ahh yeah, He is something else you know. Always yelling, never still; he can annoy you to death!" The crowd and members laughed, "ahhh... I joke too much for my own good I know. This kid has been a huge help to us so far; he is filling holes where we sometimes have trouble filling, but sometimes when we go back to other songs it is hard to make him fit. This guy just gives our choreographer ideas!" Rap Monster then inserted himself, "Not to mention he has one song part for this entire night that I think will blow all of your minds." Everyone cheered and shouted so loudly that i smiled a bit, "Aish, all of this cheering is giving me a headache, I think." Suga said sarcastically, "Yes yes, our new member Maghe is quite the show stopper let me tell you; Singing, dancing, acting, and he is not bad looking if you ask me." He winked sarcastically to me and I laughed. "I think that is the first time I heard him laugh!" said Jimin overexcitedly. "Anyways, enough of this, you guys came her to see a show right?"  
The crowd cheered loudly as we all began going onto the next song, doing the choreography a bit tired and weak, yet still trying our hardest. Until it was time for the song Butterfly. There was something about me that was excited. Then it was time, everyone was done with their parts and in the choregraphy, circled all around me as my time was coming. They, after the circle, dropped down to their knees one by one as I sang hery high notes, "그냥 나없이 비행하지 않습니다. 나는 내 인생에서 다시 기회를 얻을하지 않습니다." ("Just do not fly without me. I will never get this chance again in my life.") Then everyone popped up one by one, ran to the center and did the planned butterfly pose; at the end the crowd cheered us out.


End file.
